in my eyes
by ChinaldyPma
Summary: mainstream banyak kesamaan dengan fic fic lain tapi next chap pasti beda
1. chapter 1

Hari yang cerah di Mansion keluarga Namikaze. Kita lihat seorang pria berambut kuning, dan wanita berambut merah, sedang melatih seorang anak berambut pirang gelap. Yap, mereka adalah Minato Namikaze, Kushina Uzumaki yang sekarang marganya menjadi Namikaze, dan Hana Namikaze.

Kalau dilihat-lihat, mereka adalah keluarga bahagia. Tetapi, tidak. Dari kejauhan, ada seorang anak berambut merah seperti Kushina, ia adalah Naruto Namikaze, anak tertua dari Minato dan Kushina, lebih tua 4 tahun daripada Hana

Naruto Namikaze. Hidupnya selalu kesepian. Ia selalu diabaikan oleh orang tuanya karena mereka fokus kepada Hana Namikaze. Kenapa? Karena Kyuubi disegel di dalam han, dan mereka selalu bilang hana lebih butuh perhatian dan latihan karena di dalam tubuhnya tersegel biju terkuat kyuubi no yoko.

Ceritanya adalah 7 Tahun lalu. Kau tahu, 7 tahun yang lalu, Kyuubi menyerang desa karena disummon oleh seseorang yang mengaku bernama Uchiha Madara. Tepat saat itu, Kushina melahirkan sebuah anak perempuan, Hana Namikaze. Minato yang tak punya pilihan terpaksa menyegel kyuubi kedalam tubuh anak nya yang baru lahir dengan tekhnik segel shiki fujiin yang harus mengorbankan nyawa namun well akibat terjadi kesalahan dalam merangkai segel tangan minato tidak mati dan hanya kehilangan 90% chakranya.

Dari sanalah hana namikaze dianggap sebagai pahlawan dan diperlakukan bak dewa segala permintaanya pasti dikabulkan berbanding terbalik dengan sang kakak yan selalu di marahi.

Saat usia Hana menginjak 5 tahun seorang petapa katak yang saat itu menyampaikan ramalan child of propechy yang mana minato dan kushina mempercayai kalau anak mereka ialah anak yang dimaksud.

Berbagai cara telah naruto lakukan untuk mendapat perhatian kepada kedua orangtuanya namun naas semua itu sia sia dan akhirnya naruto pun lelah akan situasi tersebut dan lebih memilih hidup nya sendiri tanpa bantuan kedua orangtuanya.

Dan, kini, Naruto disini, duduk di batang pohon, memperhatikan keluarganya melatih Rei. Kalau bisa dibilang, Naruto adalah seorang jenius. Di usianya yang 11 tahun ini, ia sudah mendapat rank Chuunin. Namun tidak banyak yang tahu jika naruto adalah seorang captain Anbu root, walau chakranya tidak sebesar Hana yang seorang Jinchuuriki, tetapi lebih sedang sehingga memudahkan Naruto mengontrol chakranya. Ngomong-ngomong soal chakra control, chakra control Naruto sangat perfect. Ia bahkan lebih perfect daripada chakra control Nidaime Hokage yang dikatakan bisa membuat air dari udara.

Naruto juga mempunyai satu rahasia besar, yang tidak ada orang yang pernah tahu. Yaitu, Sharingan. Yep, Naruto mempunyai Sharingan. Ia mengaktifkannya entah kenapa saat ia merasa sangat marah ketika melihat 'keluarganya' bahagia. Awalnya, Naruto tidak yakin bahwa ini Sharingan, tetapi ternyata benar ia mempunyai Sharingan dan satu-satunya pertanyaan yang ada di kepalanya adalah: 'Apakah aku terkait dengan klan Uchiha?'

"Hm lebih baik aku bertemu dengan shisui dan itachi saja"ucap batin naruto.

"Cih.. Mengabaikan seseorang karena orang yang lain mempunyai seekor Bijuu di dalamnya. Andai saja aku bisa mengeluarkan demon itu dari perut Hana, agar semuanya kembali adil." Ucap Naruto pelan. "Naruto !! " panggil seorang dibelakang naruto

"Hm, Ren ada apa?" tanya naruto dengan suara seperti yang tak perduli

"Kau dipanggil danzou-sama" jawab orang yang bernama ren tersebut

"baiklah aku akan segera kesana" balas naruto. Boft akhirnya ren menghilang dalam sebuah kepulan asa, "hm kenapa sensei memanggi ku yaa hm sepertinya akan terjadi suatu hal menarik" pikir naruto, dan akhirnya naruto menghilang dari sana untuk bertemu sang sensei

"Tok tok tok, Sensei kau didalam?" ketukan pintu yang dibarengi pertanyaan oleh naruto

"Masuk Naruto aku sudah lama menunggu" balas danzou dari dalam

Crieettt, "sensei ada apa sehingga kau repot repot memanggil ku kemari? Tanya naruto dengan nada datar

"Ini tentang uchiha" danzou berucap dengan serius

"Jadi apa yang harus kuperbuat sensei" balas naruto tak kalah serius

"Malam ini itachi akan melakukan pembantaian, aku ingin kau mengawasi jalannya pembantaian itu, laksanakan!! " perintah danzou mutlak

"Baiklah" balas naruto dingin, boftt naruto pun pergi dengan shunshin

Sementara dikediaman namikaze kini kushina dan Hana sedang makan dengan suka cita, akan tetapi *srinngg* muncul kilatan merah kehitaman melihat itu kushina menaikan kewaspadaannya,"Ahhh tadaima" kata orang yang muncul dari kilatan itu, "Ni-channn" teriak Hana memanggil orang itu yang kita kenali sebagai Naruto, "Hn" balas naruto datar nan singkat lalu naruto beranjak pergi ke kamarnya, "ada apa dengan kakak mu itu hana-chan" tanya kushina bingung "Hm entahlah ka-chan" balas Hana sedih, lalu mereka kembali meneruskan acara yang sempat tertunda..

"Itachi, tak kusangka kau memilih membantai klan mu hahh namun apapun yang kau lakukan aku tak akan menghianatimu, tapi apa yang kau lakukan kini sudah seharusnya kau sebagai shinobi sejati sebagai pahlawan sebenarnya" ratap batin naruto "haah lebih baik aku tidur untuk persiapan nanti malam"bisik naruto pelan akhirnya naruto berbaring dan tanpa sadar sudah memasuki alam mimpi.

TBC

#Author note

Hmm halo mungkin kalian merasa fic ini terlalu mainstream dan banyak kesamaan denga fic fic legend tap itu hanya di awal kan? Nah saya akan pastikan kalau chapter depan murni dari ke mainstreaman..

Ok segitu saja chialdy out ~


	2. the spesial anbu

The specials anbu

~summary :

Dianggap tak ada tak akan membuatku benar benar tak ada..

"Huahh tidur sebentar membuatku sedikit relax huuh sebaiknya aku bersiap untuk nanti malam" ucap naruto pelan,

Sementara di hingar bingar desa konoha dikala sore hari, kita bisa melihat seorang anak dan ibunya yang seperti habis belanja "ka-chan hana lelah ayo kita mampir ke kedai dango" ujar si anak kepada ibunya yang kita tahu mereka berdua adalah hana namikaze dan sang ibu kushina uzumaki atau sekarang yang menjadi kushina namikaze, "hmmmm baiklah hana-chan ayo kita manpir ke kedai dango yang disana" balas kushina sambil menunjuk salah satu kedai dango yang terlihat ramai "asiiik ayo ka-chan" ucap hana dengan senang, mereka pun kembali melanjutkan tapak kaki nya untuk memasuki kedai tersebut,setelah mereka masuk mereka melihat orang yang sudah familiar dengan mereka, "Kakashi ni-chhaaan" teriak hana karena mengenali orang yang sedang duduk di sudut kedai tersebut,"hushh hana-chan gak boleh teriak di tempat ramai" instrupsi kushina kepada hana, "ohhh halo hana-chan kishina-nee" sapa orang dengan penampilan yang cukup aneh dengan masker dan hittai ate yang menutupi 3/4 wajah nya itu, "hm kakashi sedang apa kau disini?" tanya kushina kepada orang berpenpilan aneh yang kita kenali sebagai kakashi, "hm hanya memenuhi ajakan teman teman saja kishina-nee" balas kakashi kepada kushina, "hm undangan dari siapa kakashi? " tanya kushina kembali, "mereka" jawab kakashi sambil menunjuk meja di belakang hana, kushina dan hana pun dengan otomatis membalikan badan nya kebelakang, dan dia bisa melihat dua orang perempuan dan satu laki laki yang sedang duduk disana "halo kushina-sama,ahh habis ini aku akan lari keliling konohaseratus putaran yoshhh" kata satu satu nya laki laki di meja itu dengan semangat yang over dosis itu, "Gai" seru perempuan cantik bersurai hitam dan memiliki mata ruby kepada laki laki kelebihan semangat yang kita kenali sebagai might Gai, "hah kau tidak asik kurenai" balas gai kepada perempuan cantik itu yang kita kenali sebagai kurenai, "tapi berlaku sopan lah sedikit didepan kushina-sama" balas sengit kurenai sambil memolototkan mata ruby nya, "justru aku harus memperlihat kan semangat masa muda ku ini kurenai!" balas gai sengit,sementara mereka yang melihat adegan kebetulan itu hanya bisa sweet drop melihat kelakuan Gai yang kelewat nyeleneh itu, "sudah sudah mari kita pesan makanan saja dari pada ribut ribut" instrupsi kushina setelah dari acara sweet drop nya, "ahh ha'i kushina-sama" balas kurenai kepada kushina,

Sementara dengan naruto

Kini naruto sedang bersembunyi di bawah pohon sambil mengintai percakapan antara shisui dan itachi,

"Shisui" kata itachi getir dengan air mata yang terus mengalir dari kedua matanya,

"Haha itachi jangan kau pasang ekspresi seperti itu kau terlihat memprihatinkan hahaha" kata shisui sambil mengejek itachi walau dia dalam kondisi yang jauh lebih menyedihkan daripada itachi,dengan mata kirinya yang terus terusan mengeluarkan darah dan disekujur tubuh nya pun banyak darah yang berceceran baik yang masih segar atau yang sudah mengering,

"Cih perhatikan kondisi mu sendiri sempat sempatnya kau mengejekku" balas itachi sambil mengusap kedua bola matanya.

"Hn itachi maafkan aku, aku gagal dan karena kegagalan ku kau harus menanggung semua nya" ujar shisui sambil menutup mata kanannya.

"Hn tidak kau tak harus minta maaf, aku lah yang bersalah andai saja aku datang lebih awal kau tak harus kehilangan mata kiri mu itu" balas itachi sedih

"Tidak,itachi aku sengaja mengorbankan diriku agar kau tidak datang" ucap shisui tenang

"Hahhh apa maksud mu ?" bentak itachi

"Aku tau kalo Danzou menyuruhmu apabila aku gagal maka kau harus melakukan pembantaian terhadap clan kita" ucap datar shisui

"Lalu kenapa??, kenapa kau melakukan itu hahhhhh" bentak itachi yang kehilangan krontol emosinya

"Karena aku percaya padamu" kata shisui dengan senyum tulus

"Shisui" ucap itachi terbata

"Itachi,aku punya, uuhhhhuk, permintaan uhuk kepada mu" ujar shisui sambil terbatuk darah

"Aapa itu" jawab itachi dengan raut wajah hawatir karena shisui batuk darah

"Ugh uhuk uhuk, aku sudah tidak bisa menahan lebih lama lagi aku ingin kau membunuhku" balas shisui sambil memberikan kunai kepada itachi

"Tiitidak mungkin shisui aku tidak bisa melakukan itu" ucap itachi getir sambil melihat tangannya yang memegang kunai dengan gemetar

"ITACHI" teriak shisui sambil melompat kehadapan itachi, Jlebb,

"Shisui aappa yang kau lakukan" ucap itachi getir dan kali ini dibarengi dengan air mata

"Ugh aku melakukan ini agar matamu berevolusi menjadi mangekyou,cleps" ucap shisui sambil mencongkel bola matanya sendiri "aku titip kan mataku kepada mu itachi gunakan dgn baik" ucap shisui yang kini kedua matanya tertutup, "nii-san" kata itachi pelan, "itachi aku titip keamanan konoha dan kehormatan uchiha kepada mu! Dan satu lagi sampai kan salam ku kepada naruto katakan kepada nya sama seperti mu apapun yang dia pilih aku akan selalu mendukungnya tak perduli apa yang terjadi aku takan menghianati kalian berdua" ujar shisui tenang sebelum berbalik bada, "sayonnara" lanjut shisui langsung melompat ke sungai.

"Niiiii-sannn" teriak itachi kacau " hiks hiks hiks baiklah aku akan melakukan yang terbaik untuk mu naruto dan juga konoha serta kehormatan klan uchiha aku akan melakukannya." deklarasi itachi sebelum, Kwak kwak kwak berubah menjadi sekumpulan gagak dan pergi meninggalkan tempat itu,

Sementara,dibawah pohon dibalik semak semak terlihat sepasang mata merah denga terdapat pola bintang terbalik menyala dengan mengerikan

"Itachi,shisui-nii kalian adalah shinobi sejati aku akan pastikan apa yang kalian lakukan takan pernah sia sia"deklarasi naruto pelan, naruto kemudian bangkit dari acara bersembunyi nya lalu, " uhh mataku terasa perih sekaligus terasa... Terasa kuat" ucap batin naruto, kemudian naruto mengeluarkan kunai dari fuin yang berada di pergelangan tangan kirinya, "aapaa mataku berevolusi? Apa karena aku meliht kejadian tadi hingga mataku juga ikut berevolusi? Tanya naruto entah pada siapa setelah melihat pantulan wajahnya di bilah kunai yang ia keluarkan. " hm sepertinya aku harus mengetes kemampuan dari mata ini sebelum nanti malam,ah berarti aku harus ke shi no mori baikla, kwuit kwuit kwuit" ujar naruto dalam batin sebelum pergi ke shi no mori dengan shunsin yang berubah menjadi sekawanan kelelawar.

A Hokage office

Terlihat saat ini ada tiga orang dalam ruangan itu dua duduk di meja dan satu dalam posisi berlutut ala butler. Yah mereka adalah Hiruzen sarutobi sang sandime hokage, minato namikaze atau Yondaime Hokage yang berjuluk konoha no kirroi sekko serta itachi uchiha yang memakai seragam anbu nya.

"Apa kau yakin itachi-kun? Apakah tidak ada cara lain lagi?" tanya lirih Hiruzen

"Ya saya yakin sandaime-sama, demi keamanan konoha dan kehormatan uchiha"

"Tapi itachi ka - " baikalah itachi" belum sempat hiruzen selesai bicara namun dipotong oleh minato, "minato" ucap kaget Hiruzen, "tidak ada cara lain lagi sandaime-sama" ucap minato pelan dengan raut wajah sedih, "maaf itachi" kata lirih Hiruzen sambil menatap itachi, "tak apa sandaime-sama, namun saya memiliki permintaan." balas itachi datar

"Apa permintaan mu itachi" tanya minato

"Saya ingin adikku selamat dan terjamin kehidupannya dikonoha" balas itachi datar

"Baikah itachi permintaanmu ku kabulkan" balas minato cepat

"Terimakasih hokage-sama, kalo begiti saya mohon undur diri,yondaime, sandaime-sama" pamit itachi.

Sementara di tengah rimba nya Shi No Mori yang mana asalnya tumbuh pohon pohon raksaksa dan hewan hewan abnormal berliaran kini pohon pohon dan hewan itu kini hancur porak poranda namun ditengah kekacaun tersebut berdiri pemuda berambut merah under cutt style dengan sisiran rapi kebelekang dengan kumis tipis dan jenggot yang seperti terhubung, yep siapa lagi kalo bukan naruto yang kita ketahui baru selesai mengetest kemampuan mata barunya itu.

"Hm mata ini luar biasa tapi bayaran nya juga setimpal rasanya kontrol chakra ku seperti sampah saat mengaktifkan mata ini, sepertinya aku harus ambil mata uchiha saat pembantaian nanti." ujar naruto entah pada siapa,"ahhh baiklah sebaiknya aku pulang dahulu kweit kweit kweit" lanjut naruto sebelum akhirnya pergi dengan berubah menjadi sekawanan kelelawar.

SCENE BREAK

"Uhhh ka-chann hana lelah" ucap hana kepada kushina,"hm itu karena kamu kebanyakan makan dango tadi" balas kushina "ehehehehe" balas hana cengengesan, kweit kweit kwri, tapi direksi mereka teralihkan kepada sekawanan kelelawar yang tiba tiba masuk, kushina yang melihat itu segera merangkul hana kebelakang tubuhnya,namun sekawanan gagak itu berkumpul membentuk tubuh manusia sampai akhirnya terbentuknya tubuh naruto dengan utuh.

"Halo" sapa naruto datar

"Ni-chan" panggil hana sambil lari ke arah naruto dan secara tidak sadar menarik daster kushina hingga nyangkut di kursi

"Hm apa yang harus kulakukan,ah sudahla bertopeng diki tak apa mungkin ini terakhirkalinya" ucap naruto dalam batin, aa, chan, NII-CHANNN "eh apa hana" ucap kaget naruto sambi melihat kebawah ke hana yang bertinggi hanya se perutnya, "mou nii-chan aku panggil malah ngelamun sii" ucap ngambek hana ke naruto. Sedangkan kushina sendiri yang melihat dua anak nya berinteraksi hanya bisa membatin "ada apa dengan narut seperti ada yang dia sembunyikan", naruto pun jongkok untuk mensejajarkan tingginya dengan hana " hm ada apa hana" ucap naruto dengan senym palsu dan mata tertutup "nii-chan itu tadi jurus apa keren bangen ni-chan bisa berubah jadi kelalawar" tanya hana antusias "itu hanya shunsin" balas naruto cepat tanpa membuka matanya "tapi bukannya shunsin itu kepolan asap ni-chan?" tanya hana, shunsin itu bisa divariasikan hana-chan kau belajar saja dengan benar dari semua yang mengajari mu kelak kau akn bisa kok" jawab naruto yang perlahan lahan membuka mata dann, "shitttt indahnya uhh sepertinya masih terawat gimana kalo punyaku masuk kesana yah? Batin nista naruto krn melihat vagina yang masih terbalut Cd milik kushina." ah baiklah aku ingin istirahat dulu yah hana-chan bye" kata naruto sambil beranjak pergi kekamar namun saat melewati belakang kushina naruto membisikan sesuatu yang membuat darah kushina berdesir

"Uncchh biru dongker cocok dengan kulit putih mu uh uh uh" bisik naruto sensual

Kushina yang sedang melamun pun tersentak dan darah nya berdesir sehingga reflek mengibaskan tangannya yang entah kebetulan atau tidak langsung kena ke penis naruto yang sudah sedari tadi tegang.. 1 2 3 kushina pun menengok ke belakang dan membuat mukanya memerah seperti kepiting rebus "na ru to" ucapnya terbata tapi " ugh gede" batinya nista "hana-chan masih bangun loh" kata naruto mendengar itu kushina kembali tersentak tangan nya yang masih menempel bukannya dilepaskan malah mencengkram penis naruto itu. Setelah terlepas kushina masih terpikir "hm kira kira gedenya 9cm tp panjang nya belom tau" pikir kushina masih sa*ge menarik nafas pelan "hana-chan apa kamu udah ngantuk" tanya kushina "hoamm huum" balas hana yang sudh ngantuk berat. Kalo begitu ayo tidur, kushina dan hana pun beranjak pergi kekamar hana, setelah memastikan hana tidur kushina kembali terbayang adegan hot nya tidak bisa berpikir jernih kushina akhirnya masuk ke kamar naruto kriettt bleeeess saat membuka pintu alangkah terkejut nya kushina melihat naruto yang sedang mempersiapkan seragam anbu sedangkan ditubuhnya hanya memakai celana dalam tipis dan well itu mampu membuat muka kushina kembali memerah,

"Ada apa" tanya naruto basa basi

"Emhh eew - clek klek kata kata kushina terpotong saat nauro mengunci pintu"

Kushina deg deg degan ntah tau harus gimana dikaget kan dengan bentakan naruto

"Tatap mataku" bentak naruto kushina secara reflek langsung melihat kedua bola mata merah berpola bintang terbalik itu hingga "hiks hiks naruto maafkan ka-chan " kata kushina sambil terisak "belasan tahun aku memperjuangkan perhatian kalian namun aku gagal dan aku menyerah" balas naruto yang kini sudah memakai seragam anbu nya dengan lengkap.

Kushina kembali dibuat terkejut saat anak nya memakai seragam anbu ditambah jubah hitam karena kushina tidak pernah tahu sejauh mana kekuatan naruto, tak sampai disitu keterkejutan kushina bertambah saat naruto memakai topeng anbu kelelewar polos nya

" kau kau anggota root"tanya kushina

"Hm harusnya kau bersukur krn masuk nya aku ke root aku tak memiliki kebencian terhadap kalian! Dan apa aku anggota bukan! " balas naruto datar nan dingin

"Bukan? Tp barusan kamu bilang kamu masuk ke root tai kenapa kamu bilang bukan anggota?" tanya kushina kembali

"Karena aku adalah kapten anbu root "

Tak kuat dengan shok untuk kesekiankalinya kushina akhirnya jatuh pingsan.

 **TBC**


End file.
